metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zebesian
Curious thought In the Manga, Space Pirates were observed being transformed by the same technology that Samus used to adapt to the environment of Zebes. Could these "Zebesians" just be a variant of typical Space Pirates that have been adapted to the Zebes environment by Mother Brain? [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:23, 12 August 2008 (UTC) In my oppinion, "Zebesians" are simply Space Pirates that live on the planet Zebes. Besides where they live I personaly don't think there is any diffrents between Zebesian Space Pirates, and ordinary Space Pirates. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ROLLBACK} (Talk• ) 11:48, 13 August 2008 (UTC) There's no visual difference between the two types, but Samus didn't begin looking like a Chozo after her adaptation, did she? [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 09:05, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Zebesian Pirate subcategory Hey everyone, i was looking into the different pirate categories that exist on this wikia, and i noticed that there isn't a category that has all the Zebesian Pirates fought on Zebes piled up nicely. There are subcategories for Elites and Aerotroopers, which have all variations of Elite Pirates and Pirates suited for air combat, respectively. So, I think it would be a nice addition to create a subcategory that has the Grey, Green, Red, Pink, Yellow, Silver and Zero Mission Pirates all together. To be more precise, this would include all the lobster clawed pirates from Super and Zero and possibly Fusion (since the manual refers to the latter as Zebesian Space Pirates as well). If Other M's pirates are revealed to be remnants/survivors of Zebes's Headquarters, they will be added to this as well. The reason i brought this up is that recently, i was looking at the page Pirate Classes, and seeing all the colored variants strewn around the page, made me think of this deserving subcategory. So, are there any objections against this idea of mine? (Latinlingo 06:22, August 22, 2010 (UTC)) Cyborg Zebesian-X Alright, so all the Zebesian in Other M are cyborgs, right? And clearly the ones in Fusion are based off of these guys. Well, since the design of the Fusion Pirates mean they're the ones from Other M must mean the Xs mimicked the Cyborg Zebesian, yes? So, the real question is, how were the Xs able to mimic all of the meckanical parts from the Zebesians if these X parasites can't do that? Dr.Pancake 20:31, September 9, 2010 (UTC) No, they're not all Cyborgs. The ones that look like cyborgs are cyborgs, while the ones that don't look like cyborgs aren't cyborgs. Extraxi 20:36, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, look at the concept arts. The ones that "don't" look like cyborgs are cyborgs, but just wearing some sort of skin. Btw, did you get the Kihunter message? Dr.Pancake 20:39, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough, but the X mimic based on DNA. If it took the DNA of a cripple, the resulting form wouldn't be crippled, as that's not part of their DNA. Also, yeah, but it changes nothing so long as Kihunter page isn't deleted to rename it. Extraxi 20:46, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Um, what? I think I see what you're trying to say, but that doesn't really explain how the Xs were able to mimic the cybernetic parts. They already somewhat explained how they did that with the B.O.X, the X mimicked the organic part and stole the machine of the original B.O.X. Well, we still got Nightmare-X, that apparently was able to mimic his mechanical parts. Eh, I don't know... Also, how can there be two kihunter pages? Wasn't the original renamed to Keyhunter? Dr.Pancake 20:57, September 9, 2010 (UTC) What about the SA-X? Surely, not all of Samus' armor is biological, and yet the SA-X was able to perfectly mimic the entire Chozo suit? Also, whether or not the Zebesians from Fusion and/or Other M are artially mechanical, the X were still able to replicate their claw weapons. ( 21:08, September 9, 2010 (UTC)) Zebesians have natural claw-lasers, clearly. Also, the X didn't mimic the Nightmare. They just infected it and became it. If Samus hadn't had her powersuit removed, her body would have just become the SA-X. And the X mimiced that live Chozo-statue thing I forget the name. Extraxi 21:13, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Natural claws, yes but not lasers. Think of the lasers as guns implanted in their claws. Prime's manual and somewhat Other M proves that. As for Nightmare, eh seems reasonable. That'll explain why Nightmare isn't called Nightmare-X and how the Xs were able to use Samus Suit. I Wonder how the Xs were able to recreate him since he blew up in Other M except for his head, of course. Unless the GFed did that then that makes sense, I guess. Dr.Pancake 06:15, September 11, 2010 (UTC) The live statue are called Torizos, and ingame evidence suggests that these beings are partially organic (such as its chest and head bleeding vital fluids after tearing them open). Metroid Prime chozo lore also supports this theory, and the fake statue and Nettori in fusion somewhat confirm this. I think that the X parasite is able to replicate small mechanical parts as long as these artificial parts dont make up most of their victim's body; in other words, if their victims are mostly organic, or have a core organic form (think of the Zebesians having their mechanical claw weapons and Samus' true body inside the suit, respectively), the X can complete their mimickery by adding the finishing touches, which are the few artificial parts remaining. Also, i dont think the Pirates are born with lobster claws, thus the claws are not natural. They're most likely integrated into their bodies at some point in their lives (we all know just how pirates love to modify themselves physiologically), or the claws are simply weapons that they insert their real hands inside. (Latinlingo 20:27, September 12, 2010 (UTC)) That much is a given. In the old Armstrong comic the claws were removable, and Corruption makes it 100% clear that the claws are retractable/removable over their hands, as we actually physically see them extend and retract, and we see one claw was thrown as a projectile, like with the Silver Pirates in Super. Dazuro 20:31, September 12, 2010 (UTC) There right about nightmare. before fighting him you can see him fly around in the background at that part ha was not yet taken over but he mght have been being attacked or infected already (would explain why he started flyin at first) also B.O.X.5 was treating samus as an intruder at first (possibly because of a meeting with the SA-X) and then when his hatch was damaged the X infected them. Another possiblity for the weapon thing would be that they simply attach the weaponry of there host on them.Or they copy the beams (they are able to integrate data) and stuff from the weapons and then recreate the dna to have the gun as part of there body (as a flesh case shooting the weapons). However i do think we should watch out with this conversation cause we are no longer talkin about the zebesians directly.--bmombaerts -- Should We Add Pronunciation? I used to take the "-sian" in "Zebesian" as if it was "zhen" and not as if it was using the German word "sie," and "an." Should we add the pronunciation right next to the word "Zebesian" in the article? From my understanding, it would look like this. (Pronunciation: /zɛbiːsiːan/) So, does anyone think it would be a good idea? Metroid Fan 15:26, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Aside from the fact that I personally think that this would be agood idea, do we have an official source for this pronounciation (or any pronounciation)? If so, then this would be the kind of thing that should be added at the very beginning of the article (right after the bolded "Zebesian") Bob Chao 02:12, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Omg Bob Chao! You've been gone for how long? --[[User:RoyboyX|'''रॉ'य'ल'ड़'का'ए'''क्स]] (Talk • • UN) 02:15, July 7, 2011 (UTC) The pronunciation is a good idea only if we have sources. Otherwise I would say no on it. ~[[User:Perfento|'Perfento]]~ 20:57, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Other M says there name out loud if that can be counted as a source. Oni Link 21:05, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Maybe someone could slow it down and get the pronunciation from that? Just a thought. ~[[User:Perfento|'Perfento]]~ 21:27, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ZM bird-heads? Is there a screenshot or video somewhere of the beta pirates in ZM? It would be a nice addition to the article IMO, but even if it doesn't end up here I'd like to see it. Dazuro 04:20, March 2, 2012 (UTC)